


Wounded Vexation

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always been a haughty bloke, but what will happen to him when he meets someone new who is the total opposite of him? Will it be a match made for the history books or will it turn out to be an epic disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter Can Change Everything

Sunset was closely arriving, when Draco received an Owl from St. Mungo's.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are sorry to inform you that there is nothing else we can do (medically or magically) for your mother, Narcissa Malfoy. We feel it best if you came to the hospital, so our Director of 'At Home Care' can assist you in making much needed choices for your mother's continuous care. We have taken the liberty to schedule an appointment for you with Mr. Lamport on the 13th of July at 10:30am.

Best Regards,

The At Home Healer Staff

Draco gripped the parchment tightly in his hand feeling it crumple between his fingers. A lump formed in his throat as he thought about the task that he would have to complete the next day. A small thought crossed his mind.

'He cared for his mother and they had grown closer since the end of the war, but he hadn't felt this remorseful since Crabbe died in the Room of Requirement five years ago.'

He tossed the parchment onto the dark walnut desk in front of him and leaned back in the chair with only the words of the letter to keep him company in his solitude. He was angry at the thoughts that played around in his mind. He was angry that his father was locked in Azkaban and not there to take care of his dying mother. He was angry that he was left to find a way to un-tarnish the Malfoy name.

Unsure of what else to do, he stood up from the hard, high backed chair and peered around the dark Study. The dark, velvet curtains were tightly pulled shut to cocoon him in his own little world. The only light in the room was dim and on the walls, shadows danced from the burning fire. The walls were adorned with bookshelves filled hundreds of leather bound books containing pages of aged parchment. In the corner by a large, high, arched window stood a large globe. There was a mixture of other odd trinkets placed in a poised manner around the other windows. As Draco stood reflecting on his memories, he tried hard to pry his mother from his thoughts.

He walked aimlessly around the room searching for some type of comfort. He only stopped to run his finger across the spines of the leather bound books, or to spin the globe and watch it rotate with obvious ease and no pain.

As night drew around him and he could find nothing else to ease his mind, he finally decided that he ought to retire and head to his bedroom. Walking to the study door, he grasped the cold handle and turned it in one fluid motion. He walked out with his shoulders slumped and a depressed look upon his face. The snap of the door behind him echoed off the walls of the large corridor with a deafening finality.

The corridor was just as dimly lit as the study had been, as he made his way to his room. Sighing heavily from his burden he opened his bedroom door and sulked in. The room had a grandeur feel to it. With dark silk covered walls and high ceilings. He made his way directly over to the four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room and threw himself onto the deep emerald colored sheets. The weight of the evening seemed to evaporate around him. As he lay there he looked up at the ceiling and started to shut down his swirling mind. His silver, grey eyes closed slowly and he was lost in slumber.

The next day, the sun rose and set its rays on Malfoy Manor like bright spot lights. The dew covered grass glistened like diamonds as shadows rose up throughout the manicured garden. Inside the near empty Manor, Draco awoke with a startle. His eyes slowly began to take in the same view they had last seen before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. As he laid there staring blankly, the thoughts of his busy day flooded his mind. Not wanting to be submerged in those thoughts, he got up and decided to busy himself with taking a shower.

The warm shower only provided him with a few minutes escape from his mind and life before he had to face reality again. Stepping out of the shower, with a frown he looked at his reflection in the steamed mirror. He could see dark circles around his eyes, his skin was more pale than normal, and his facial expression was somber. He slowly backed away from the mirror, terrified of how he looked and began to dress. Afterwards, he tried with all his might to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead.

When Draco arrived at St. Mungo's he made his way briskly over to the attendants desk to ask which floor he could find the Director of Home Care on. The attendant behind the desk glared at him for interrupting her from the puzzle she was doing and indicated that he should look at the sign sitting next to her. Glancing over at it he saw that it said, "Sorry, but the attendant is busy right now. If you need assistance please look at the hospital directory." Angry, Draco struggled to keep his calm and gave the attendant a scowl. The attendant turned her attention back to her puzzle with a small smirk on her face. Trying not to let her get the best of him and focusing all his energy on why he was there, Draco looked at the directory. His eyes scanned the list quickly to find that the Director was on the Magically Damaged floor, in the Terminally Ill ward. Turning back to look at the attendant once more as she continued to glare at him, Draco said,

"Thanks for not helping." She looked a bit put-out as Draco sneered and made his way over to the lift.

Stepping inside the tiny lift and wanting nothing more than to be alone, he made his way to shut the grate, but wasn't fast enough. A Healer happened to sneak in with him. Draco held his gaze forward, determined not to talk if at all possible. The lift gave a jolt and began moving slowly upwards as the Healer with him asked, "Could you please press floor five?" Draco ignored the Healers request and instead waited patiently as the lift continued moving up. Annoyed, the Healer leaned forward in front of Draco and pressed the button them self. Draco slowly lowered his gaze and noticed that the '5' button had indeed been pressed. He stood there refusing to believe that he, a Malfoy, would ever be visiting this floor in the hospital. Finally, the Healer cleared their throat. "You know, if you were going to the same floor that I was, you could've at least been kind enough to press the button." Draco turned to look at the Healer. She was a skinny witch that stood about average height, with blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. "I'm already running late for a meeting," she announced. Draco averted his eyes back to the numbers as a cool, calm voice sounded out their arrival to 'floor five, Magically Damaged Department.'

Wanting nothing more than to escape the confines of the lift with the Healer witch; he proceeded to pull the grate open and stepped out into the corridor. He had no idea where he was going, but just as he decided to try and go left, the Healer witch stepped out of the lift and asked, "Can I help you find your way?"

Draco who was still ashamed to be on this floor of the hospital, stared at her. "No, I shall be able to find my way, I trust," he said in a haughty tone.

The Healer witch looked at him skeptically. "Fine suit yourself," she stated as she stalked off.

Draco glanced at her as she walked off down the corridor, hesitated for a moment, and then wandered off in the opposite direction. After a quarter of an hour later, he was lost in the labyrinth of the fifth floor. All the walls were painted in an off white color that after awhile started to make him feel disoriented. He decided that he needed to sit down and leaned up against the wall, letting his back slide down slowly as he made contact with the floor. Sitting there he tried to think of what to do next. All around him he could hear strange and frightening sounds from the residents. Nervous and angry at himself for now being fifteen minutes late he started to curse his own stupidity.

As he focused all of his anger on himself and began to drown in self pity, he failed to hear the footsteps making their way purposefully towards him.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a voice and Draco jumped at its soft sound. "Are you Draco Malfoy?" A woman's voice asked. He looked up and gave her a curt nod.

"I am one of the resident healers and I was asked by the Director to be on the lookout for you," she finished. Draco just sat there with his pale face reflecting off the wall and his mouth hanging slightly open. "If you will follow me, I will show you to his office." Comprehension dawned on Draco and he stood up quickly, brushing himself off. He followed her down the seemingly endless corridors and about five minutes later they arrived at a polished oak wood door with a shiny, gold name plate on the front of it. Reading the engraving, Draco realized that she had taken him to where he needed to be. He turned to look at her with a strangled look upon his face as he tried to force out two simple words from behind his lips. Before he could, however, the resident healer said, "No need to thank me Mr. Malfoy. You're welcome." Then she gave Draco a small smile and an obvious wink. Draco tried to not show his disgust, but failed miserably. Her smile faltered and her cheeks flushed red. Turning sharply on her heel she walked away as fast as she could.

Draco watched her round the corner and turned his gaze back to the door that hid the office within. His facial expression immediately changed to one of disgust to one of trepidation. Sighing, he knocked lightly on the door; he heard a man's voice call 'enter' as he turned the plain door knob in his sweaty hand.


	2. Sitting in Silence and Coping with Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco enters the office to find out what he must do for his ailing mother. After arriving home things start to become a reality.

When he entered the small office, he found the Director standing behind his oak desk and the woman healer that he rode in the lift with sitting in a small leather chair in front of him. He walked in further letting out a small groan and wearing a frown. The Director extended his hand in greeting and Draco only took the tips of the wizard's fingers to shake as little as possible, but to be as polite as possible too. After a long awkward moment, the Director cleared his throat and indicated towards an open seat, for Draco to sit in. Begrudgingly, Draco sat down.

"Thank you for finally joining us Mr. Malfoy" the Director started, "now we need to talk about the at home care plan for your terminally ill mother." he said with a grave voice. "This," he said acknowledging the witch in the chair beside Draco, "is Amelia Shaw and she will be going home with you as a live in healer. She will stay with you and your mother until she isn't needed anymore," he ended in a rather flat voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy," Amelia began, "I've spent a lot of time caring for your mother and Mr. Lamport thought that it would probably best if I stayed with her." Draco watched her as she finished and she seemed to wilt a little under his gaze.

"Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Lamport said cautiously before continuing,"we feel that having your mother, pass on in peace at her home would be the best situation for her. It would be the most comfortable."

"I suppose," Draco started his voice was raspy from being under used, "that if you think that's what's best for her, then I'll have to agree."

"Splendid!" Mr. Lamport exclaimed. "Now we do have some paperwork to go ahead and get through," he began, but Draco couldn't remember more of this conversation. His eyes glazed over and his head felt a bit fuzzy. The one thing that he did notice was that, Amelia couldn't seem to stop looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Mr. Lamport droned on about all the intricate details that would occur or be available to his mother. The room grew hot and Draco kept tugging on his collar. 'When is he going to quit talking?' he wondered. 'And why does this Mudblood keep staring at me?' After forty five minutes Mr. Lamport said, "Mr. Malfoy if you will sign on this line right here we can begin your mother's at home care immediately."

Draco was pulled out of his stupor when the quill made a 'clunking' sound on the oak wood desk top. He took it up in his hand quickly, wanting nothing more than to end this hot, uncomfortable state he was in, and signed the paperwork.

Amelia reached out her hand and placed it down on Draco's left forearm. He gave an involuntary jerk and stared daggers at her for touching him. Looking a bit stunned she hurriedly changed her facial expression to an indifferent one and said, "I'll be at the Manor by two. I'm going to bring my equipment and gather some things at my flat. Is there any chance that we could get adjoining rooms at the Manor?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "Sorry," he grimaced, "but I don't want your room to be anywhere near mine." he spat out.

She looked annoyed, "Well Mr. Malfoy seeing as I am talking about your mother's room there is no need to be so rude and disgusted." she stood up quickly and left the room.

Draco just stared at the vacant leather chair beside him and he for a second had a strong urge to call after her to apologize, but he regained his haughty demeanor and shook the thought from his mind.

Mr. Lamport having watched the exchange between Draco and Amelia, stayed quiet and impassive, but since she left he felt it was time to continue. "I will be arriving with Mrs. Malfoy at about quarter after two. That should give Ms. Shaw plenty of time to get her things set up. You should probably go ahead and go home since it's already one. I'll see you in an hour and fifteen minutes." he smiled with his eyes sparkling.

Draco got up happily and departed the claustrophobic office. Just as the door finished closing as he passed through the threshold he apparated with a loud 'crack!'

When he arrived back at the Manor, the sun was high in the sky. The dew had long since dried from the grass. He walked swiftly up to the large, black door. Once inside the massive foyer, he snapped his fingers. Appearing next to him was the new Malfoy House Elf, Gibby.

"Gibby," he said as the elf gave a low bow, "I need you to prepare the bedroom upstairs that is secretly connected. We will be having mother coming home today with an at home healer." he spat the last part out like it burnt his tongue.

"Yes, Master Malfoy." Gibby said. She snapped her fingers and apparated upstairs to begin prepping the two rooms he had indicated. Draco stood in the dark foyer, listening to the resonating sound that Gibby's snapped had caused. His mind wandered to his mother and what she would look like when she would arrive with Mr. Lamport and for the first time since he could remember, he hated himself for not doing more for her sooner.

Draco walked to his study. When he slowly opened the door and glanced in, he noticed it looked just as it did when he saw it the night before. Depressed and angry with himself and the new living arrangements, he made his way forwards towards the curtains. With a lazy flick of his wand, they opened spilling in an unnatural amount of light across the large room. Squinting through one of the high, arched windows, and into the garden; he thought about what had happened earlier that day. 'I'm going to have to find a way to hush all of this up. I, a Malfoy, was living with a Mudblood. If the Prophet finds out about this they'll have a bloody field day like they did during the trial.' He stayed there thinking until it was time for Ms. Shaw to be expected then left to meet her in the foyer. 

When Amelia arrived at Malfoy Manor, she was taken-a-back by the mere size of the home. She walked quickly to the front door with only the crunch of her shoes on the gravel pathway to fill her ears.

At the door she knocked, Draco had been the one to open the door. He opened it wide and gestured for her to enter. Amelia hesitantly stepped across the threshold and peered around at the cavernous like foyer. She'd never seen anything quite like it in her life. The floors were a shiny, dark, hardwood. A grand staircase lined the wall and wove its way snake like to the floor. The walls were adorned with fine silk tapestries and a large portrait hung on the wall of three blond haired people. The one, she noticed, sitting in the middle was a younger version of the man that stood behind her. Draco snapped his fingers, Amelia jumped, and a minute later Gibby appeared. 

Gibby was dressed in a multi-colored dress with mismatched trainers on her feet. She looked up at Draco with her large, orb like eyes and then bowed. 

"Master Malfoy." Squeaked the Elf.

Draco gave Gibby a curt nod and said, "This here is Amelia Shaw. A healer from St. Mungo's. She is going to be mothers' live in care taker. Show her to her room please and quickly we haven't got much time."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," she said and turned to address Amelia, "please follow me Miss."

Within a minute they were gone. 

When Amelia entered her room behind Gibby, she was still wearing an awe struck look. She hadn't gotten over the shock of the other rooms she had seen as she passed by some open doors along the corridor. 

Her room was lined with pale green silk. Almost to match the green in her eyes. The windows she noticed were large and covered, by dark drapes. 'Those are going to have to be opened.' She thought to herself. She walked over to the cozy looking, four poster bed, and deposited her two small bags. Behind her Gibby waddled swiftly over to the wall and Amelia noticed that there seemed to be a crack in the wall. She gave Gibby a curious burning look. 

"Miss Shaw," Gibby stated gazing at her, "this is how you need to open the door in order to get into the next one."

Amelia watched as the Elf pushed a small, circular space on the wall. The hidden door opened with a pop and stood ajar. Gibby pulled it open to reveal another enormous room. This one Amelia noticed, had fine purple silk wall draping, a large black marble fireplace, and another cozy four poster bed, identical to hers, and was up against the wall on one side. Gibby rushed forward to close the drapes. 

"Oh please, Gibby. Leave them open," Amelia smiled at her, "the sunshine will do Mrs. Malfoy some good."

Gibby nodded her head. "If these rooms please you miss, I must be off."

"Thank you Gibby," Amelia smiled again at her, "everything is perfect."

Gibby bowed low and snapped her fingers. The room was so large that the echo made Amelia cover her ears. Looking down at her watch as she lowered her arms, she noticed she didn't have much time until Mrs. Malfoy arrived. She hastily went back to her room and picked up a small bag that she had left on the bed. It had an undetectable extension charm placed on it, and she quickly made her way back to Mrs. Malfoy's room and started to pull out the medical equipment that she would need. As she did this a noise met her ears and at the turning of the door knob she looked up.


	3. Purebloods and Mudbloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that this is difficult for you Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you it's all for the best."

Amelia was just getting her things out of her bag when the door to the opened and her eyes directed themselves to the movement of it. Her greenish blue eyes met an uncomfortable sight that made her heart ache. Draco and Mr. Lamport entered the room with a very thin and frail Narcissa supported between them. Her arms were splayed over a shoulder of each of the men. They walked her swiftly, but cautiously over to the bed and Amelia helped get her comfortable.

Mr. Lamport was pulling Draco away by the elbow towards the fireplace. There was a look of sadness on his face as he took in the features of the younger man.

"I know that this is difficult for you Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you that this is for the best."

Draco just simply nodded. His eyes were still on his mother's frail frame lying on the bed as Amelia moved about.

"Look Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Lamport stated as he moved in front of Draco to get his full attention, "your mother would only allow Ms. Shaw here," he gestured back towards Amelia who was taking Narcissa's vitals, "to help care for her."

Draco's eyebrow was arched as he looked disbelieving at Mr. Lamport.

"Here," he said reading his expression and handing him a folder, "these are something I think you may be interested in. You and Ms. Shaw did attend Hogwarts together am I correct?"

"Yes." Draco spat the word out quickly.

Amelia hearing the tone of his voice, looked up from what she was doing, and a frown slid onto her face.

"Well then I'm sure you'll have loads to talk about." Mr. Lamport said a little too cheerful. His voice was so overly cheerful it made the hair stand up on the back of Draco's neck. "I better be off. Lots to finish up today." he finished as he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of sparkling, green powder. He stepped into the fireplace cautiously making sure that he wouldn't bump his balding head before he threw the powder down and shouted his destination.

As Draco watched the flames die down, he turned around to find that Amelia was sitting next to his mother on the bed, holding her hand. He slowly made his way over to them and cautiously looked down at his mother's face which held an indifferent look upon it.

Amelia said, "Here , I'll move so you can sit here and talk to her if you'd like."

He stood there looking at her with a perplexed look upon his face as he watched her greenish blue eyes sparkle in their sockets from the sunshine billowing into the room. He nodded and sat down as Amelia packed up her equipment and started to leave the room.

"Wait."

Amelia turned around slowly to find that Draco was looking at her.

"I do know you. Weren't you in Hufflepuff?" he asked with a bit of a smirk on his face, "what year were you in? Did you fight in the war?" he couldn't stop the flood of questions once they started.

"I know you know me or at least you should. You and your mates use to make my life a living hell when we were in school. You were always teasing me about being a Hufflepuff and pulling on my hair. What did you need my blonde hair for by the way?" she asked sharply.

He ignored this question as the thoughts of that year replayed through his mind. The year that he was pushed by his mother and his lunatic aunt to do something; anything to rectify the Malfoy name and family honor. He remembered exactly why he needed her hair. He employed his two cronies to stand guard for him while he mended the cabinet in the Room of Requirement. She provided the perfect cover and looked a lot younger than he suspected she actually was.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "To finish your questions Mr. Malfoy," she stated putting a lot of emphasis on his name before continuing, "I was in fourth year when you were in your sixth year. No, I didn't fight in the war because my parents pulled me from school soon after Professor Dumbledore was murdered. I spent another year at another school before I returned to Hogwarts after the war ended."

Playing with the duvet in his long, pale fingers he glanced up when she was done talking.

"What is your parentage?"

"What's my parentage!?" Are you for real!?" she gave him a look of deepest loathing.

"I know you're a Mudblood. I just wanted to see if you would admit it." he stated.

"Well for your information, your mother hasn't once been displeased with that fact that I'm a Mudblood. In fact I know what role you played in the war and I'll tell you that your blood maybe pure, but your heart is filthy!" she exclaimed as she turned to walk away when a sweet voice called out her name.

"Amelia."

She turned around to find Narcissa looking at her and holding out her hand. Draco's eye brows rose as he looked at his mother like she had gone off the deep end.

Amelia again walked back towards the bed; back towards the woman who she had come to know and love. A set of fresh tears filled her eyes as she looked upon Narcissa.

She took Amelia's hand in one of hers and Draco's hand in the other.

"Life is too short to fight about blood, houses or trivial things." she said looking back and forth between each of their sets of colored eyes.

"What matters now are the choices we make," she squeezed both of their hands and continued, "there is no need to cry Amelia. I am to blame for Draco's upbringing. I am to blame for his intolerance and annoyance towards others. I was disillusioned by fear and it makes us do stupid things. Remember that and you will grow to be a better person then myself."

Amelia nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Draco sat there saying nothing. In truth Draco was more stunned that his mother was more or less reading his thoughts than anything else. Never before has she given him the idea that she could do that. 'Maybe she does understand my pain'he thought as he looked into the eyes that were so like his.

Amelia cleared her throat which pulled Draco out of his stupor. "I think we should probably let your mother get some rest. It's been a long day for her."

Draco gave her a curt nod, stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door. With the folder in his hand he closed the door softly behind him. A loud 'crack!' sounded in the hall as Gibby appeared to take a tray into Narcissa's room. Her head bobbed up and down as she carried it through the room. The water in the pitcher swayed and licked the edges of the top threatening to spill over as the glass next to it wobbled dangerously. Amelia smiled to herself as she watched Gibby walk towards them and place the tray on the night side table.

"Gibby," Amelia whispered softly as she glanced at Narcissa who was slowly drifting off to sleep, "How do I get to the gardens?"

"The gardens misses?" Gibby asked.

"Yes, I just want to go and visit the gardens that Mrs. Malfoy had talked so much about while she was at the hospital. The way she would describe it was so beautiful that I would love to go and see them for myself."

"We can goes there right now misses, if you'd like." Gibby replied.

"Great. Give me a couple of minutes to put this stuff," she held up her bag and cloak , "into my room and I will be right back so we can go okay?"

Gibby nodded and her ears waved rapidly nearly knocking her off balance as she bowed. Amelia checked to see that Narcissa was asleep before she gently put down her hand onto the bed, stood up and quietly made her way to the attached, hidden door. A few minutes after she disappeared behind the door, she reappeared with a small smile as she walked over towards Gibby. They quietly walked out of the room into the hall before Gibby snapped her fingers and they appeared in the middle of the garden.

Surrounding them were flowers of all colors. There were blues and reds, violets and vibrant oranges and yellows. The perfume that radiated from them was breath taking. A trickling sound of water met Amelia's ears as she looked around and saw a simple, yet elegant fountain gushing out water. The water danced in the sunshine as Amelia continued looking over the garden and drinking it all in when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone sitting on a bench in the small courtyard; Draco.

She stood as still as ice watching him as he sat there with his head bowed down, eyes closed, and his hands in his ruffled hair. Her intrigue pulled at her even though she knew he was a self-obsessed jerk who cared more about blood status than anything else. After a few minutes of watching him, she noticed that he was muttering something to himself and playing with a ring on his finger. Then suddenly without warning he let out a yell and slammed his hands down on the bench. Looking up he saw Amelia frozen there in shock. He stood up, glared at her and stalked off back towards the Manor.


	4. How to Break the Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get put into perspective.

Amelia's mind raced as she ran back from the garden and to her room. As she entered and shut the black door behind her, she leaned against it trying with everything to catch her breath. She wasn't sure what exactly she had just witness take place with Draco, but she did notice that he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Finally after a minute or two she was able to compose herself and walked towards the bed. When she reached the side of it, she stopped abruptly noticing that there was a letter sitting there with her name embellished on the front of it. The green lettering of the ink danced on the parchment as she contemplated about opening it. She was forced to postpone opening the letter because of a cry that rang out from in the connecting room.'Narcissa!' She thought as she leapt into action, grabbing her bag, and taking her empty hand to sweep back the blond locks that were trickling down the side of her face.

When she made it to the connecting door, she opened it quickly and entered. Narcissa was on the bed screaming and withering around. Amelia ran up to her as fast as her short legs could carry her. She quickly checked her vitals and called her name.

"Narcissa!" She exclaimed loudly.

She received no response from her for calling out her name. So she tried it again. "Narcissa!" She yelled louder this time, but still failed to get a response. Quickly and without thinking she reached over Narcissa's shaking frame and positioned her on her side. After a moment or two the shaking stopped and Amelia took in Narcissa's appearance. Her face was pale and her mouth hung open slightly. Amelia bent down and looked to make sure she hadn't gotten sick. Once she was able to confirm that she was okay, she slowly eased her onto her back again.

She kneeled down and picked up her bag and pulled out a small vial filled with a orange potion. She unstopped it and set it on the night side table just as she heard the door open behind her.

"What the hell is all the screaming about?" Draco wandered into the room looking more worried than Amelia has seen him.

"Your mother just had a seizure. Luckily I was in my room and heard it happen. I came running in here to help her. She needs to take a potion that will help keep them from happening again." She informed him.

Draco listened and the worried expression grew on his face all the more as he began to play with the ring on his finger once again. Amelia was situating Narcissa's head on the pillow in order to help taking the potion while asleep easier. When she had her positioned correctly she turned around and looked at Draco. He was standing over by the now blazing fire that he had started a minute before while she was helping Narcissa.

"Could you please come here and hand me the phial on the night side table?" She asked him.

He didn't seem to hear her until a moment later when she yelled, "Oi! You! Could you hand me the potion from the night side table?"

Pulled from his stupor, Draco walked over to her and picked the small phial up off of the table. He looked at it intently for a second before handing it over to her. He watched as she cradled his mother's neck and tipped the potion into her mouth. Once she was done she slipped her hand out gently from behind Narcissa's head and looked at Draco who was staring at her. A flush of pink rose to her pale cheeks as she quickly made to clear the mess she had made of the surrounding area when she came into the room.

"Excuse me." She said to him in a soft voice.

Draco jumped and snapped his head away from her and backed up slowly. Amelia was bustling around the room clearing up the things she had taken out of her bag before she turned to Draco.

"Someone should probably stay with her tonight." She said watching his pale pointed face for any trace of a reaction.

"I'll stay with her while you get some sleep." He replied to her.

She nodded and picked up her bag, but turned around to ask him something before she left. "Why do you hate me because of my blood?"

Draco stood there in still shock as he was just about to sit down next to his mother on the bed. "I- I..." He trailed of lamely.

"You know, just forget it. It doesn't matter." She said and walked through the door and closing it swiftly behind her.

*

The little clock that was sitting on the table chimed eight when Draco heard the door slide roughly open admitting a rather weighted down Gibby. She was carrying a breakfast tray and set it gently down on the table before bowing and letting herself out of the room. Draco had sat there with his mother all night and watched her sleep. He was worried that if he took his eyes off of her for the slightest second that something else would happen. He was just fighting his eyes closing for the umpteenth time when his mother had finally woken up.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You had a seizure last night." He said in a calm, but firm voice.

"A what? Why?" She looked at him questioningly. "But why are you here and why do you look like you've been up all night?"

"Because I have." He simply stated to her.

"Where is Amelia?" She asked him and watched him very carefully.

"She is sleeping. Only one of us needed to watch you and when I came into the room last night after hearing her yell, I figured she had done enough and could use some sleep." He finished.

Narcissa had a look on her face that suggested that she knew something more to this that what he felt comfortable than admitting. She took his hand into hers and held it firmly.

"I know you're mad at me Draco. I know that and I can accept that, but I need to know that you're going to be alright before anything happens to me." She said calmly.

He looked into his mother's eyes and felt the truth that was hiding in them.

"It's just..." He stopped moving her hand back to the bed to fidget with the ring on his hand again, "I have always failed as a son."

She stopped his hand before he could fiddle with the ring and held it more firmly this time in hers before she said, "The mistakes that your father and I have made have impacted your life so much that you need to do something, anything, to start afresh. You deserve that chance. I've lived my entire life with the belief that I am better than others, but in the end Draco is that what matters? Does it matter if some ones blood is pure?"

Draco nodded no as she continued on, "No it doesn't. What matters the most is that we make amends for the wrongs that we have committed in our lives. That is one of the reasons I lied about Harry being dead. I wanted to be allowed to enter the school where I knew that you were, but I also did it because I realized that this wasn't worth fighting for. We've done our time and lived through the trials following the war. Harry Potter kept us both out of Azkaban and he had every right more than anyone to want to send us there, but he didn't." She finished.

Draco sat there and let the words that she spoke resonate in his mind. Deep down he knew that she was right, but he didn't have the courage to admit it. She knew that her words must have sunken in somewhat in order to leave him this speechless.

"He's gone you know." She said looking down at the ring on her son's finger. "He's never coming back. You can take off your fathers ring and with that the cycle of the Malfoy weight you carry around on your shoulders will be gone."

He slipped the ring off of his thin finger and set it on the table. She smiled at him and he gave her small, scared smile. He kissed her hand and stood up to stretch out his long limbs before helping his mother sit up so she would be able to eat some breakfast. He set the tray down gently onto her lap and stole a orange slice before sitting back down himself. They ate breakfast together quietly.

*

Amelia hadn't slept well all night. All she could do was think about the look that Draco was giving her and she would just lay there and ponder about why, he, of all people would be looking at her that way. She was also thinking about what had happened to Narcissa and knew in the back of her mind that sometime she would have to talk to Draco about it.

She made to get out of bed when she looked and saw the letter she found sitting there waiting to be opened. Remembering in her haste that she set it down there. She could now feel her intrigue build inside of her as she grabbed the letter and sat up in the bed.

She popped open the seal and read the fine lettering that graced the parchment.

Ms. Shaw,

I would like to speak to you today.

Malfoy

She scanned the letter three times and with an annoyed huff she tossed it back onto the table. 'Why would that jerk want to talk to me?' she thought as her face flushed. She then got up out of the bed and grabbed a piece of toast that had been on a tray next to her bed. What Amelia didn't realize is that this wasn't the letter that she received yesterday. This one was a new one in which Draco ordered to Gibby that she switch right after he finished eating breakfast with his mother earlier that morning.

She got her things and went to the shower to get ready for her day. As the water ran down her back she thought to herself how she was going to explain to him what was going on with his mother. As she finished her shower and began to dress, she came to the conclusion that she would just have to come out and tell him what he needed to hear.

She exited the now stuffy aired bathroom and went to check on Narcissa. When she entered her room she was surprised to see her sitting up and smiling at her.

"How are you Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked as she got her wand ready to check Narcissa's vital signs.

"I'm feeling okay today." Narcissa responded with a small smile.

"Was Draco here when you woke up this morning?" Amelia questioned apprehensively.

Narcissa nodded in response as Amelia held up her hand to Narcissa's neck, checking her pulse.

"Good. Well you look good this morning. I do have a couple of potions for you to take that will probably make you tired." She said as she dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of green potion and red potion. She watched as Narcissa drank the potions then asked, "Do you know where Mr. Malfoy is?"

Narcissa nodded, "He is in the study. That is where he spends most of his time when he want to think about something. His father did the same thing when he was around." She finished.

"Alright, thank you. Try to get some rest and I will be back to see how you are doing in a couple of hours." She stated.

When Amelia stood up she noticed that the ring that she had seen Draco wearing was sitting there on the table next to Narcissa's bed. With a raised eyebrow and a look at the clock to tell her that it was now nearly noon, she stood and made her way out of the door.

*

When she found the study, she stopped and knocked sharply on the door. She heard a familiar voice call out 'Enter' and she turned the heavy door handle revealing the sullen study behind it.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lit room, but once they had she started to quietly make her way to the desk where Draco had been sitting. He stood up when she got closer and held out a hand as a simple gesture to indicate that she should take a seat. She did and he followed suit.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" She asked him curiously.

"I want to know more about my mother's condition." He said simply.

"Well she's ill and dying. You know this." He shook his head in acknowledgement as she continued on, "what you don't know is that after last night I am more inclined to believe that it will be within the next couple of days."

He was stunned at her honesty. It was brutal, but she was, as he knew from his mother, a person for whom he could trust. He wanted to change and he knew that he would have to prove it to the one person that would never believe it in a million years; Amelia.

He settled his features on his face before he continued the conversation, "I know that you don't like me and frankly, I don't like myself. But I am going to do better. I owe you my gratitude because I wouldn't be able to do this without your help. To answer the question you had asked me last night about why I hate you because of your blood..." He trailed off before finishing, "I don't. I was brought up to think that way. I am not saying that I am proud of it or the way that I have been acting towards you, nor am I saying that it is an excuse. I just am loosing everyone and I am trying to realize before it is too late what is important to me."

Now it was Amelia's turn to look shocked. 'No!' she thought, 'Malfoy cannot be saying this. I must be dreaming.' The skeptical look she now inhabited must have shown to much as he was now looking at her in a way that could only be described as hurt.


	5. A Dying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Again, if there is anything that you need to say to your mum, I would do it now." She finished looking slightly pale herself.

Amelia was sitting in the large kitchen of Malfoy Manner when the sun began to surge through the high arched windows that were placed sporadically around the room. The glow of the sun's rays gave a false hope to the day as birds flew by chirping a doleful tune as they went. Amelia couldn't help but feel on edge at the song she was hearing. She hesitated before deciding to ignore the pit that was forming in her stomach.

When she stood to take her empty dishes over to the old fashioned basin a crack echoed throughout the room. She instantly dropped what she had in her hands and wasn't even shaken out of her surprise by the sounds of them shattering. She turned to look towards the epicenter of the noise and saw a trembling Gibby standing there. Her eyes were huge and shimmering with tears as she searched for her voice.

Amelia started to say, "Gibby, what is the..." she was cut off by the small elf's desperate cry for help.

"Please Misses, come quick." Gibby shouted though her voice wavered at the same time. The fear from the elf emanated to Amelia.

Gibby held out her hand and Amelia walked over to her in a quickened pace, grabbing her small hand. In a second she felt that uncomfortable tugging feeling behind her navel and the feeling of being squeezed through a tube. When the darkness had gone and her feet landed on the sturdy, wooden floor Amelia opened her eyes.

Draco was standing next to his mother's bed with a look of shear panic etched into the lines of his premature face. Narcissa was again convulsing on the bed. Amelia unknowingly dropped Gibby's hand as she flew to Narcissa's side, shouting as she ran along.

"Go to the other room and get my bag NOW!" Her voice rang out.

Draco unsure of what to do and still looking at his mother's convulsing body on the bed, backed away slowly. Amelia was pulling her onto her side again, her hands trembling as she maneuvered the tiny body into position. Once she was comfortable with the way she was holding Narcissa, she turned to yell at Draco again who was frozen in shock.

"Go! Please Draco! I need my bag please!" She cried out hopeful that he would come out of his stupor.

Gibby tottered over to Draco and began to pull on the hem of his pant leg. "Master Malfoy!" she shouted, "you needs to go get Misses bag from the other room!"

But he still stood there in dumbfounded shock. Gibby becoming hysterical at the sounds Narcissa was making and Amelia's pleas, took matters into her own hands and kicked Draco in the shin. Finally he broke free of his silent solitude that his brain had taken refuge to. He glanced down at Gibby with an incredulous look on his face. The elf gazed back at him with her large, orb-like eyes that had spilled tears down her cheeks.

Amelia took notice of him coming back out of his reverie and called, "Go get the bag!"

He rushed off quickly to the adjoining room. When he entered he scanned the surroundings trying to imagine where Amelia had left her bag. Suddenly his eyes grazed over the small desk by the window where the bag had sat on top of a bunch of papers. Adrenaline now coursing through his veins, he snatched it up, and noticed a paper that caught his eye. Narcissa Malfoy Medical Record. His eyes scanned the words as he noticed a few that jumped out. Tumor of the Brain, malignant, seizures, weight loss, death, inevitable. He hurried off to the other room with his mind buzzing. 'Damn it' he thought, 'This is it. I can feel it.' When he reentered the room he saw Gibby bouncing towards Amelia with a wash cloth as Amelia had instructed her to do. Draco walked over to her with the bag held tightly in his hands and his eyes flashing.

"Open up the bag for me and Accio out a phial of orange potion." her voice trembled as he stood there holding the bag.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned her.

Amelia gave him a quizzical look, "What on earth are you talking about? I need that potion Malfoy!" She reached for the bag, but Draco took a step backwards. She was still bracing Narcissa and he had exceeded her reaching range.

"Why didn't you tell me what she was dying from?" he replied with a stern gaze.

She stood there perplexed as to why he would be asking this now, "The hospital is supposed to inform the families of what their loved one is dying of. That is not part of my job description. My job requires me to care for the patient at home while they live out their last days. Now you can either make this easy and buy us some time so we can talk, or we can stand here and argue while we watch time slip away faster. What the hell would you like to choose?"

Draco stood still watching Amelia before he took out his wand and placed the tip of it into the bag. The second he had the orange potion in his hand, Narcissa stopped seizing. He took in his mother's appearance. She was pale and drooling, as his hand outstretched to meet Amelia's, giving her the potion.

Her hand brushed his and he flinched a little, but turned his gaze upwards at her looking her in the eyes for the first time since her arrival. She held his gaze looking for a feature to give some sort of trace into the way that he was feeling, but it never came. With the bottle in her hand, she eased Narcissa back over from her side, repeating the steps she had taken a couple of nights ago, and held her head firmly in her hand as she poured the orange potion into her mouth. Draco's eyes were watching her every move and she could feel them burning into the back of her. It was like he was trying to read her thoughts.

When she turned around after fluffing the pillow behind Narcissa's head, she turned around to find Draco sitting in a chair that he had conjured up.

"Can we talk?" asked her pointedly as he flicked his wand and another chair appeared beside him.

She wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty brow and straightened her blue colored scrubs before she hesitated to reply, "Sure."

"What do we need to do for my Mother?" he spoke openly as she took a seat next to him.

Amelia was stunned by this question. 'After the outburst he had just had he wants to sit here and ask this question?' she thought. She stalled for a moment thinking, before replying, "Well," she started looking in the direction of the bed and Narcissa's calm body, "I don't think either of us should go anywhere."

Draco tore his eyes away from Amelia and looked down at his hands that rested comfortably in his lap, "Is it coming?"

Amelia didn't know how to answer that question with words, so she simply nodded her head yes in reply.

"I knew it," he spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper, "I knew it was going to happen today."

I'm sorry Draco, but there isn't anything else that I can do." She answered back lamely.

"I understand. I know I lost it with you a little while ago when I asked you why you hadn't told me. It was just a shock when I saw the paper under your bag..." He trailed off.

Amelia gave him a cold stare, "Why did you look at the paper? I needed you to get me my bag not to dilly dally reading a paper that caught your eyes. If you wanted to know so badly then why didn't you Owl Mr. Lamport?"

He returned her icy glare, "Because people don't think I have a heart. I'm a damn Malfoy! Who in their right mind would want to have to break that news to someone like me? I'm a former Death Eater remember? It's my fault that Albus Dumbledore is dead! It is my fault for being so easily manipulated into believing something so stupid. My father should be the one here dealing with all of this, but because of his crimes he's locked away in Azkaban for life. I'm not going to have anyone in my life when she dies!" He rambled out as his voice shook.

"Draco," Amelia spoke softly, "I am sorry that nobody told you. It must be hard being labeled the way that you have, believe me I know what it is like to experience prejudice. Remember in school? I was picked on by none other than you, yet here I sit helping someone I completely despised. The things that you have done in your past are terrible, but it is what you do in your future that makes the difference. I know your angry and hurt, but there is nothing you can do to change what is happening. That power is beyond the both of us."

"You will be here with me until the end right?" He asked nervously as he fiddled with his hands.

"Until the end." Amelia stated.

For a few hours they sat there in silence as Gibby bounced back and forth bringing them something to eat or drink. The small elf had bandages on her hands covering the burns she had made awhile after she had kicked Draco. As the hours of the day ticked away on the serpent clock on the night side table, they both became dozy in their respective chairs. It wasn't until the tiny clock chimed one, when someone cleared their throat. Both Draco and Amelia shot up in their chairs to see Narcissa laying in the bed awake looking at the pair of them.

Draco wiped the drool off of his chin and tried to flatten his hair. Amelia's hair had ended up tousled. They both rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. After realizing that it was still the better part of the early afternoon, Amelia stood and started to take Narcissa's vitals.

"No," Narcissa spoke clearly, "please Amelia. You don't have to do this today."

"But, Mrs. Malfoy," she began before she was cut off.

"No but's Amelia. It isn't worth it today." She looked pleadingly into the eyes of the young girl.

"Mum," Draco added, "She has to do her job."

Narcissa smiled weakly, "I know love, but I don't need her to."

"Why?" Draco pondered as Amelia gave him a knowing glance.

"I need to talk to you in the hall...now." She advised him. Draco looked uncomfortable by her demand. "Excuse us for a minute Mrs. Malfoy."

Amelia grabbed Draco by the sleeve and pulled him to the door. She opened it with her free hand and guided him out through it, into the open hall. When she was through the door, she pulled it shut with a firm snap. Draco tugged his arm free from her grasp and turned to ask, "What the hell is this all about?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Are you honestly trying to tell me you're that dim? She is dying. That is why she doesn't want me to do anything. She is going to die...today."

Draco looked at her affronted. "No...she can't be. You're just saying that so she will be happy."

"Draco. Stop living in denial. You know she is going to die eventually. This is something I learned in Healer training. You need to listen to the intuition of the terminally ill patients. They will know when they are going to die." She folded her arms and gave him a firm look.

Draco's head was bowed down so Amelia couldn't see his face. She saw him lift his hand to his eyes and rub them. When he raised his head back up she saw that his eyes were red and damp from tears.

"Come on," Amelia told him while she put a hand on his shoulder, "we should get back in there."

He nodded in agreement.

They both marched back into the sun lit room. Back over to the chairs where they once sat and Draco moved his ever closer to the edge of the bed. Amelia walked up to Narcissa's side and collected up her equipment. She then turned her attention to Narcissa as she took in what she was seeing in her patient. Her pale, gray skin, her gaunt face, and the hopeless gray eyes. Smiling weakly, she took the cloth off of Narcissa's forehead and placed it on the side table.

"Thank you." mumbled Draco.

"You're welcome." She smiled lightly, but Draco could see a flicker of fear hiding in her eyes.

"What is it Amelia?" He questioned. "What is the matter?"

Amelia looked startled by Draco's questioning and hesitated briefly before she answered, "She's not going to make it through the night." Amelia looked down at her feet before continuing, "I suggest that you say whatever you think needs to be said to her and soon. I'm so sorry Draco." She finished with a defeated tone.

Draco moved to the bed and sat on the edge clutching his mother's hand in shock. 'This is happening way to fast,' he thought. He knew that she was going to die, but to hear Amelia say she wouldn't make the night was so finalizing. He stared at Amelia with a pleading look on his face as his silver eyed searched her green ones, begging them to betray their owner in what she just said, but they didn't. He sat there knowing with every heart beat his mother's time grew short.

Amelia moved to one of the chairs next to the bed and took a seat. her hair fell in front of her eyes. With a fast swipe of her hand she brushed one of the blond locks back into place. Her eyes returned to the sight in front of her. She watched as Draco turned to his mother.

With his eyes piercing hers, he began to see his mother in a different light. His mother, the wonderful being who gave him life, a childhood where he was spoiled, and when Voldemort returned it was his mother who put her life on the line for her son. A large lump set in Draco's throat as he sat there just looking at her.

Gibby had just reappeared with some yellow flowers from garden and replaced the ones wilting in the vase. Once she completed this she waddled over to the other empty chair and sat down.

Amelia sat and reflected on the past week and a half. A lot had happened between her and Draco and it had been so unexpected. She actually found that he wasn't as horrible as she once thought he was. Behind that tough, outer crust dwelled someone with a heart. She reached forward and placed her hand on top of his and in response he didn't flinch. He turned and gave her a small appreciative smile which she returned.

"Again, if there is anything you need to say to your mum, I would do it now." She finished looking slightly pale herself.

Draco sat and thought. His eyes wandered around the room he'd grown to know so well as a boy and yet now he was sitting here at a loss for words. Then something struck him. Turning to look at Amelia with a pained expression on his face, she squeezed his hand then let go giving him an encouraging smile.

He took in his mother's tiny, frail, frame that only took up a quarter of the massive bed. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek, brushing it slowly on her high structured jaw. Her eyes were sunken in and she had dark circles forming around them. She smiled ever so slightly at his soft touch, but only the corners of her mouth twitched upwards showing a sign of her reduced energy.

"Mum," Draco started, "I... I've never told you thank you." He stopped watching her. She had a confused look on her face, so he continued on, "Thank you for being my mother, thank you..." he halted suddenly watching a small tear escape from her beautiful eye. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift a mother could give, the gift of life." He finished with tears leaking from his reddening eyes.

Narcissa reached up and grabbed his hand that had been brushing her cheek. With a small smile, she spoke softly, "I love you Draco."

"I love you..." He paused alarmingly as the grip of her hand had slackened, her smile faltered, and her eyes lost the vibrancy he once saw burn eagerly behind the,.

Amelia stood from the chair and walked to Narcissa's side placing a hand to her neck and waiting patiently for a few minutes. She looked up at Draco who sat in stunned silence waiting for Amelia to say something. When she shook her head in confirmation of his fears, his grief overwhelmed him. Amelia closed Narcissa's eyes and placed an arm on Draco's back rubbing it in a gentle sympathetic way. A small tear escaped from her as he sobbed over his mother's body; his one remaining family member that has remained a part of his life after the war was now gone.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. When his lips touched her skin, she felt a shiver down her spine.

The dawn light hours began to break through the empty darkness that hung over Malfoy Manor the day after Narcissa had passed away. Draco could be found standing by the window in his study gazing out upon his mother's beloved garden. His hands in his pockets and his head turned slightly gave him the defined look of a broken man. 

A soft knock graced the black wooden door as he ignored the request of the outsider entry to his private quarters. He was hiding himself in solitude and preferred it. He heard a gentle click of the handle which allowed him knowledge that whoever had been knocking had now entered despite his quiet demeanor. 

Amelia walked slowly in his direction, but he continued to look longingly on the garden. She cleared her throat once she was within feet of him, "Draco?"

He slowly turned to look at her. His pointed face was pale and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Draco," she repeated, "did your mum have a will?"

He turned his head back to the window as a gentle rain began its mournful pitter-patter against the panes of glass. He nodded his head in reply, "Yes, her and father both did." 

Amelia nodded her approval which went unnoticed by Draco who was still intent to keep his eyes averted from hers. Without anything to add to the conversation, Amelia began to turn around and walk back to the door. Before she could reach the handle she heard his weak voice call out to her. 

"Amelia."

She turned slowly around to find him standing quite close to her. Her stomach gave a flutter as his eyes gazed intently into hers. 

"What happens now?" He asked with wonder.

"I need to get my things packed as my job is complete here," she gestured as she spoke, "then I'll go back to my flat and back to working at the hospital until someone else needs my help."

He raised his eyebrows as she finished, before softly saying, "But you haven't finished here." She looked at him quizzically before he continued on, "You promised me that you would be here until the end right?" She nodded in agreement. "Well what about the funeral? We haven't even held it yet, so you can't go until we've had it."

Standing there in shock, she took in the seriousness painted across his face. "Are you sure that it's what you want?"

"Yes," he started, "because my mother would have wanted it too."  
They both smiled a little at the thought of Narcissa and the words that she spoke to the both of them before she passed. They were both drawn out of their reflections by a knock at the door. 

"Enter." Draco called out glancing towards the door. 

When the door opened they saw nobody there until a small high pitched voice met their ears, and they both cast their eyes downwards. "Excuse me Master Malfoy, but Mr. Lamport is here to see you and Misses Shaw."

"Thank you, Gibby. Please show him to the study." he finished nodding to the elf. 

Gibby gave a bow and shut the door behind her. 

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about." Draco wondered aloud to Amelia.

She gave him a curious look, "I just think that he will want to go over what happens when services end from hospital staff."

"Well I hope he makes this quick because I don't want to have to repeat it again." He made a distasteful face.

Amelia listened before stating, "Maybe we should walk over to the desk and have a seat?"

Draco agreed and they both made their way over to the large walnut colored desk. The small lamp that stood on it was pushed to a corner as Draco made to clear the top contents before Mr. Lamport arrived. As he was shuffling around the papers and books, a note with his handwriting appeared to fall to the desktop addressed to Amelia. She looked down curiously at the note before asking, "Draco what is this?"

Peeling his eyes in the direction of her pointed finger he saw in horror the note that he had written to her before he had Gibby exchange them. "Oh, um that is uh...nothing." He went to grab for the note, but Amelia got to it first.

'Damn it' he thought, 'This is not going to go over well.' His anxiety began to rise along with the color in his face.

Amelia opened the sealed parchment and began to read it as Draco stared at her.

Amelia,

I am sorry for the way that I treated you while we were at Hogwarts. I really appreciate the bond that you have with my mother and I am grateful to have you in my home whilst you continue to care for her in her time of need. I hope you will accept this as a sign of gratitude and that we can then put the past behind us to focus on what is needed to be focused on. I would like to talk to you later this afternoon in the study.

Thank you,

Draco

Her eyes raced through the note and as every sentence that they grazed over, the larger her eyes had become. When she finished she sat there in pure shock with her jaw hanging open. Draco sat down behind the desk and leaned backwards in the chair, covering his eyes. He didn't want to see the expression on her face as he was mortified to what was in that letter. He knew he should have never put his feelings on parchment like that. He was a Malfoy after all and showing your feelings like this wasn't the 'pureblood' way.

'I knew I should have burned that stupid note!' He internally scolded himself. 

Before he could say anything to Amelia about it a knock was once again heard on the study door. 

"Enter." Draco called out in a muffled voice. 

Amelia hastily put the note into the pocket of her scrubs as Mr. Lamport walked into the study. His bald head bobbed as he walked over to the empty chair next to Amelia. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" He exclaimed as Draco and Amelia both stood as he drew nearer to them. He extended his hand towards Draco who shook it quickly, "My condolences sir." He turned to look at Amelia who was blushing and shook her hand as well, "Ms. Shaw."

Draco both gestured for them to sit down. They took his lead and sat down just as he was. 

"Mr. Lamport to what do I owe this meeting?" Draco questioned.

"Well, I am here because owl has reached me that your mother has passed away. I need Ms. Shaw here," He gestured to Amelia, "to give me a full report on what had happened. I also need to know what it is that we plan on doing for a funeral." He finished. 

Draco looking annoyed at the Hospital Director was going to begin explaining what the plans were, until Amelia interrupted, "Mr. Lamport I have already written the report and it should be to you within the next couple of days after the funeral takes place."

"Well that is fine Ms. Shaw, but you will be leaving here shortly and won't be present for the funeral. Make sure that you have it on my desk tomorrow." He stated to her in a sharp manner.

Draco cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Mr. Lamport, but Amelia has to be at the funeral."  
"Well Mr. Malfoy she is needed at the hospital and that is more important. Her job is done and that is all she was here for is to do her job." Mr. Lamport shot at Draco. 

"Mr. Lamport, I promised Draco I would stay for the funeral." she informed him.

"Like I said Ms. Shaw, your job is done. Done. It is time for you to collect your things and return to work tomorrow at the hospital." He informed her.

"Well I am sorry, but I am NOT going to return until I have fulfilled my promise to Draco and Narcissa." She snapped back at him as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 

"Suit yourself then. If you cannot follow directions then I will have to fire you." Mr. Lamport stated gruffly. His portly belly jiggled as he turned his entire body to face her. 

Amelia was enraged at his attitude. Draco who had been watching the exchange quietly from behind the desk had an expression of pure dislike upon his face. Mr. Lamport was about to say something else before Draco interrupted him, "If you fire her, I will go straight to the head of the hospital and tell them how you threatened her into making a choice between her patients and their families, or her job. Either way I am sure that you would find that you would be the one getting fired instead of Amelia." He finished angrily. "My family maybe disgraced after the war Mr. Lamport, but I assure you my money still holds power."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. Lamport stated in shock, "You would never do such a thing!"

"Try me." Draco sneered, he then lifted the sleeve covering his left forearm. "Remember Mr. Lamport there is nothing I am afraid to do."

Mr. Lamport shuttered from the sight of the Dark Mark branded into Draco's arm. Amelia had covered her mouth with her hand. She always had known that he had been a Death Eater, but it was another thing to actually see the mark itself. Draco's eyes flashed a dangerous, challenging glare. "Don't ever come into my home and threaten anyone ever again. She will make sure that you get your stupid report," he continued as he stood up, "and as for the plans of the funeral, those are none of your damn business." He walked around to the side of the desk and gestured towards the closed door, "You may leave NOW!" He emphasised the last word.

Mr. Lamport stuttered while trying to pry himself from the grips of the chair that he was sitting in. "Well, I've never..." he stated while standing and bustling out of the room. Draco still stood watching him until the door shut. When the snap of the lock met their ears, Amelia turned to look at Draco. 

"I should probably go and send my report," she started. 

Draco, still standing watched as the red rosy hue crept back onto her face, "Amelia, wait."   
"What?" She asked him curiously.

He looked at her, his face was filled with sympathy, "I'm sorry if that note embarrassed you, but I wrote it after I spoke to my mother one night about you." 

Amelia watched his facial expression, "I understand." She confirmed. 

Then there was silence between them. It was awkward, but not uncomfortable. Amelia gave him a simple smile in which he had returned. She knew that he was hurting and she was to. She was also starting to feel sorry for Draco and something else that she couldn't quite place her finger on. 

He sat there pondering about what Amelia could be thinking. Everytime he looked at her, his heart began to race a little more, but he shrugged it off. 'I'm Draco Malfoy, she doesn't like me, not even as a friend' He tried to convince his thoughts. 

After the drawn out silence, they both started to talk at the same time. 

"Well," Amelia started to say. 

"I just," Draco began. 

They both looked at one another and said in chorus, "You first."

They sat there staring at one another in disbelief. Draco cleared his throat and began again, "Go ahead, what were you going to say?"

"I," Amelia blushed, "was just wondering what the plans for the funeral were." She finished.

Draco gave her a look of understanding, "The funeral will be in a couple of days. I have invited a few people, but not a lot. I don't want the press to be involved, although, I am sure that they will after the little incident with Mr. Lamport." He finished.

Amelia looked curiously at the remorseful look upon his face before she continued the conversation, "I understand. Where are you going to have the funeral and burial?" She questioned.

Draco sighed heavily, "The funeral I would like to have in the garden as it was my mothers favorite place. The burial," he ran his hand through his hair before he carried on, "will be in the family cemetery over by the edge of the forest." 

Just as he finished talking about the funeral and burial plans the sun shone brightly through the windows. The rain had stopped. Amelia turned her head in the direction of the windows and gave a smile. Draco stood up and walked over to where he was earlier. Amelia got up and followed him across the room. As they both peered out of the glass, a rainbow was coming into focus in the darker clouds on the horizon. Narcissa was letting them see her happiness in the sky above them. Draco couldn't help it when he turned to glance at Amelia's pretty face in the sunlight. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything.

They turned to face one another as the water on the window began to sparkle like tiny diamonds. Amelia looked up into Draco's eyes and was met by his with a look of longing. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. When his lips touched her skin, she felt a shiver down her spine. 

"I want to be friends," Draco stated, "friends?"

Amelia stood there with her mind racing, 'Why would he want to be friends with me? What the hell was that kiss about? Friendship?' She thought to herself. She nodded, "Yes, friends."

They smiled at one another as a rainbow vanished in the distance. After what they both went through last night it seemed impossible that both of them could be this happy. Was it fate? Was it Magic? Or was it both? Neither of them knew the right answer to those questions, but they were friends. Friends who have come along way since their time at Hogwarts, their time as they grew into who they would become. They had a common bond in life who had now passed away, and it only seemed befitting for Amelia to be there beside Draco as the friends that they now were.


	7. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minister of Magic stood up again, "Thank you Harry." He said inclining his head towards him. "Now a few words from Ms. Shaw."

Draco sat in front of the fire lost in thought as he watched its dancing flames pop and crackle behind the grate. The day had been difficult for him and he couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted from his burdened shoulders after her burial. The only thing that bothered him now was that the one thing he wanted more than anything in this world had left. Dwelling on his losses, he replayed the day in his mind.

The sun had been set high in the bright blue sky when the mourners began arriving at Malfoy Manor. Among them were Harry Potter, and his wife Ginny. Hermione Granger, his Aunt Andromeda who had brought with her Teddy Lupin and the Minister of Magic. As they entered the garden, white chairs had lined an aisle and were placed strategically on the each side of the fountain. A small podium had been placed up front where Narcissa's body lay entombed in her coffin. The flowers lined around them as they all took their seats and waited patiently for the first speaker to begin talking.

Harry stood up and walked purposefully to the podium. It was normal for him to speak at funerals after the war. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing, but did it as a favor for those who were polite enough to ask.

"I had known Mrs. Malfoy for quite a few years now..." Harry began as he looked uncomfortably around the other guests. "During the war, she lied to the darkest wizard our world had ever seen. She lied for the love of her son, the way that my mother died protecting me. She was willing to take any risk necessary to see her son again. If it wasn't for this lie, I wouldn't be here and the world we live in would be a much different place than it is today." He finished and stepped away from the podium giving Draco a curt nod before he sat down next to Ginny.

The Minister of Magic stood up again, "Thank you Harry." He said inclining his head towards him. "Now a few words from Ms. Shaw."

Amelia nervously rose from her seat unsure about how she actually felt about speaking in front of this small group of very important people. "Ahem," she cleared her throat, "I'm Amelia and I had spent the last few months taking care of Mrs. Malfoy while she was sick. The one thing that I learned about her was that she loved to garden," She smiled and gestured around to the beautiful multi colored garden surrounding them.

"She was a mother, a sister, an aunt, and a friend. She loved her family even though they had been torn apart by the war. She always talked about how that the choices we make define us for who we are and if we can just see through all that is terrible in the world the sun will eventually shine through giving us the answers we seek. She was wise and I will greatly miss her." Amelia finished and walked back to her seat. She noticed that Draco's face had gained some color back. She smiled at him encouragingly as she sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy." The Minister called on him as he was pulled from his thoughts.

Draco stood up and walked slowly to the podium. He could feel the eyes of the guests upon him and it sent a chill down his spine. He knew what they had all thought of him at one time and possibly still did, but this wasn't about him. This was about his mother. His beacon of light who had left this world to continue on in the next without him. Then it hit him as he reached the front, he was alone.

The palms of his hands began to sweat and his face once again paled as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Standing there shaking he looked around the guests imploringly until his eyes rested on little Teddy Lupin. He couldn't help but stare at the bright eyed little one who watched him eagerly awaiting for him to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

He recognized himself in Teddy. Realized what his involvement had meant and knew that at that moment he needed to change himself for the better. Not just saying that he will change, but an urge need to change. He couldn't look at the world as black and white anymore. "I," he started. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." He said as he lowered his head down and made his way quickly to his seat. The Minister nodded and stood back up to speak.

The rest of the funeral went by in a blur that Draco couldn't remember all of the things that were said and done. When it came time to burry his mother, Draco, Andromeda, Teddy, and Amelia were the only ones in the family cemetery. Tears ran down the women's cheeks as Draco stared at her coffin as it was lowered into the ground. The dirt was then magically placed on top and little Teddy to a flower that he had picked in the garden and placed it on the dark mound of earth.

The all walked slowly back to the Manor when the wind began to pick up. Not wanting to hover around the Manor, Andromeda bid them farewell and took Teddy to the disapperating point. Amelia's blonde hair flew around her face as she tried to tame it behind her ears as they walked on.

"Well I suppose I should go ahead and finish getting my things together. I have to report to the hospital tomorrow morning." She told him sadly.

Draco gave a noncommittal grunt as he continued walking and forcing himself to not make eye contact. Amelia grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll come and say good bye when I am finished."

Draco looked up at her wind blown appearance and nodded. She was beautiful he couldn't deny that, but the wind had made her green eyes dance with an adorable amount of annoyance that he took notice of. "Alright." he told her in a weak voice.

When they reached the garden they went their separate ways.

An hour later, Amelia found him in the drawing room sitting in front of the fire.

"Draco," She called out to him softly, "I have all of my things ready to go now."

He turned his head when he heard two loud echoing plunks on the floor. She had set two suitcases down on either side of her framing her small body between them.

He didn't move from the chair in fear of his feelings and how he may respond to her if he walked over there. Amelia smiled at him with a sad expression on her face as she told him, "Well I guess this is it then."

"I suppose." he replied in a small voice.

"Well," Amelia began as she played with a strand of hair, "I guess I'll see you around then?" She asked hopefully.

Draco nodded. "I guess."

She bent down to pick up her suitcases and started to walk towards the door.

"Amelia." Draco called out to her.

"Yes?" She turned around eagerly.

"Thank you. For... everything." He responded to her as he stood up from the chair.

She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome." She began, "I mean it is my job to take care of the sick so I was more than..." She was caught off guard as Draco placed his lips upon hers kissed her softly.

Amelia dropped the suitcases to the floor with a resounding bang and her hands found his neck. It was pure bliss and a moment that she wanted to capture in time forever, but that nagging feeling that she would be a notch in his belt bothered her.

Draco pulled away gazing into her green eyes. "Please don't leave Amelia." He pleaded with her like a small child begging their mother for a sweet.

Amelia searched his grey eyes before replying, "Draco, I have to. Mr. Lamport will fire me if I don't leave here."

Draco looked defeated and nodded his head disappointedly. She placed a kiss on his soft pale lips before she picked up her suitcases again and turned to walk to the door. As she walked out and the door closed behind her, Draco began running after her. When he reached the door, she was gone.

"Damn it!" He yelled into the darkening night that began to surround him as he fell to his knees and banged his fists on the step. He was defeated as he made his way back to the drawing room. Sitting back down in the chair his thoughts drifted off into the flames and slowly, he began to doze off and was only awakened by a hand shaking him awake some hours later.


	8. A Few Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She put her hands up to her cheeks to brush away the free falling tears that stained her skin. Then spoke very uncomfortably, "It's been ransacked! When I got there everything had been pilfered through and then I had this feeling that I was being watched. I didn't know where else to go." she finished in a defeated tone.

Draco woke up confused. The light had gone out and the room had filled with that empty darkness that he had always connected with Death Eaters. Only this time above him, were a pair of bright green eyes that were, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, filled with tears.

"Amelia?" He asked as he started to sit up with a bewildered expression plastered to his pale face. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia backed away as he sat up. "It's my... my flat." she started to say when Draco noticed that she was quivering.

"What about your flat?" He asked her even more confused than he had been moments ago.

She put her hands up to her cheeks to brush away the free falling tears that stained her skin. Then spoke very uncomfortably, "It's been ransacked! When I got there everything had been pilfered through and then I had this feeling that I was being watched. I didn't know where else to go." she finished in a defeated tone.

"Wait," Draco told her as he held up his hand. "Let me get this straight. You left here after the funeral and when you arrived at your flat this evening it had been broken into?" He finished watching her tremble in fear as he ran through everything she had just explained. "Did you see anyone?"

"No." She responded simply.

"Did you contact anyone about this?" He gave her an apprehensive look.

"No." She replied again shaking her head this time. "Draco what am I going to do? I can't go back there." She told him hysterically.

Draco stood up and walked over to her and took both of her hands in his. He didn't notice until now how short she actually was and what bothered him is that someone would find her to be a threat."First of all," he squeezed her hands gently, "you need to calm down. You're safe here and you know that."

His eyes watched hers trying to find that calm and understanding Amelia that was hiding so far inside of herself at the moment. When she made eye contact with him, she instantly calmed down.

"But what about my flat?" she asked in a less frantic tone.

"I know just who to contact about that you leave it to me. For now, we should probably get you to bed." As he finished saying this his cheeks automatically turned a pink hue and his eyes widened. "I mean we should probably get you upstairs to your room." He stammered out as quickly as possible.

Amelia nodded as Draco let go of her hands and when he turned to walk towards the stairs, she called out to him. "Thank you Draco."

Her voice was soft and kind, but Draco could still sense the fear laced in the sound of her words.

"Come on." He gestured to her. "I'll go ahead and sleep in my mother's room tonight so if you need me I am right there."

"Oh, no Draco you don't have to do that." Amelia insisted as they walked up the grand stairs. The oil lamps sprung to life as they climbed each step.

He stopped on the landing and turned to her. "I know I don't have to Amelia." He told her firmly, "but I want to."

Amelia nodded and they continued to walk this time down the corridor. When they reached the bedroom door, Draco insisted upon looking over the room before bidding her good night with a small kiss on the cheek. Amelia blushed as she watched the hem of his robe disappear behind the door and she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding onto.

As the night went on, Draco lay awake in his mother's room reflecting on what had happened in the past month. So much of his life had changed. The war taught him humility and until he met Amelia he didn't see it that strongly as he did now. 'Amelia' He thought quietly to himself, as he pictured her smiling face and bright green eyes. She could always light up a room even if she was terrified. He was internally grateful that at this moment a wall separated the both of them because he didn't know how much longer he could keep his thoughts and feelings to himself.

Somewhere between his thoughts of Amelia and the quiet darkness he again, drifted off to sleep. He woke with a start when he heard a girl scream. He quickly jumped up and ran to the other room slamming the door against the wall in his haste. He was shocked to see Amelia asleep in the bed.

'It had to have been her.' he told himself. 'It couldn't have been a dream. I know I heard a woman scream.' He walked slowly over to the bed where Amelia lay soundlessly sleeping. 'It couldn't have been.' he thought. She looked like an angel so peaceful and content under the duvet that rose and fell with her calm breathing. As he took a step closer he admired her small frame, but as he brought his other foot up to stand next to his other one, he tripped.

In the few seconds that it took him to fall many things happened. Amelia heard him grunt as he started to fall forwards and she screamed, Draco landed on top of her, and a small pop echoed around them announcing Gibby the house elf frying pan in hand ready to knock out any intruder within her tiny arms reach.

"Master Malfoy!" Gibby yelled. "Whats you doing in here? Who have you brought home with you?" She questioned him in a mothering fashion.

Draco looked flabbergasted at the position that he had found himself in. Here he was laying on top of her with his head on her stomach. Amelia's eyes were wide with shock.

"I-I-I." he spluttered but nothing coherent left his mouth.

"Ms. Amelia is that you?" Gibby questioned lowering her hands and the pan down and dropping it to the floor with a thud.

Draco and Amelia scrambled apart quickly. Amelia pulled the covers up to her neck and Draco shuffled to the other side of the bed as the curious elf watched the pair of them. Their faces, both a red rosy hue, matched perfectly together.

"Hi Gibby." Amelia called out to her with a small wave when she was satisfied that she was completely covered up.

"Whats you doing here? I didn't know that you stayed." Gibby asked her honestly.

"I didn't stay Gibby..."Amelia began before Draco cut her off.

"Look Gibby, " he said crawling off the end of the bed and standing up to straighten his pajamas. "Amelia is here because something happened at her flat. I wanted to wait until morning to do this, but Gibby I want you to go to her flat and hide yourself. I want you to wait and see who comes around for a couple of days. Do you understand?"

Gibby bowed low and her ears bounced precariously on her large head. "Yes, Master Malfoy."

Just as she was about to snap her fingers, Draco cut in. "Gibby," he started, "don't let anyone see you."

"Got it." She announced to the both of them before she disappeared.

"Oh I hope she'll be alright." Amelia whimpered staring at the spot where Gibby was standing and at the lone frying pan on the floor.

Draco glanced back at Amelia, "She'll be alright." He assured her. "You saw the way she was ready to take our heads off with that bleeding pan."

They both smiled.

"Besides Amelia, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Draco, I..." she started to say when he began to walk over to the edge of the bed and sit down.

He sighed heavily as if his response was going to take a lot of effort. "Don't." he told her as their eyes pierced one another. "I want to be here with you."

Amelia leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "I know you do, but I am afraid Draco."

"Of what?" he asked her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Of getting hurt." She simply replied as she lifted her head from his shoulder looking him square in his steel colored eyes.

He mulled over his response in his mind before he finally uttered, "Then would it surprise you if I said I felt the same way?"

Amelia was stunned. How could he think that she would hurt her? Could he, Malfoy, the boy she knew from school that liked to pick on her and torment her, be for real? "What's changed?" she asked him pointedly.

"What hasn't?" He challenged her back his one eyebrow raised.

She gave him a hardened look. "No really Draco. What has changed?"

"Look I have done a lot of things in my short life." He scoffed before continuing, "and a lot of them for which I am not very proud of. But because of what I've done and the things that I have seen have changed me. I know what it is like to be broken beyond repair. I know what it is like to have everything and always be second best. I know what it is like to lose both parents and not have a say. Frankly Amelia I don't want to be the Draco Malfoy everyone thinks about when they hear my name. I want to be Draco Malfoy the one who changed. I want to live in a happy world that isn't torn between right and wrong or light and dark. I don't want people to die for stupid causes that have taken me years to fully understand."

Amelia was surprised. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"No one has ever asked." he told her as she lifted her hand to his cheek and tracing a small circle with her thumb.

"So Draco, I guess the only thing left is not hurting one another."

He watched her eyes for any sign of explanation, but quickly closed them as she planted a kiss on his lips. Their kissing grew more and more passionate as dawn approached and after a lengthy snogging session they could both be found wrapped up in one another's arms asleep on the bed. What they didn't see was a set of cold eyes gazing at them through the window.


End file.
